Amigo Secreto
by kriziaprincesa de la luna
Summary: Dohko habia desaparecido, nadie sabia donde estaba, ni siquiera el mismo Shion "-Creo… que debemos buscarlo- Pensó Kanon en voz alta" "-Tienes razón… ¿Quién le dará a su amigo secreto si no está?- Preguntó Saga con fingido horror"


**Tuve que escuchar villancicos para escribir esto**

Navidad, bonita época del año, regalos, reencuentros, Convivencia familiar, regalos, en fin.

En el santuario era muy raro celebrarlo, ya que sus creencias estaban dispuestas en una diosa griega, pero dada a la aceptación generalizada se permitía celebrarla, como un hecho puramente simbólico.

Cada quien comenzaba a hacer sus planes, algunos partían con sus familias, la mayoría se quedaba en Grecia, repartiendo y recibiendo "amigos secretos" por doquier como si fueran caramelos, claro, entre gente que conocían, los bronceados partían a sus respectivos hogares con unas merecidas vacaciones, Shiryu a china, Hyoga con su madre, Shun e Ikki partían a Japón a reforzar sus lazos (además de pasar la navidad con June que ya tenía hartos a los dos con sus insistentes cartas) y Seiya , que había decidido ir con su hermana, a Rodorio… Además de que Saori regresaría algunos días a Japón para revisar las empresas y esas cosas.

Todo iba de lo lindo.

Hasta que aparecieron los dorados.

Obviamente, cada quien se encontraba emocionado a su manera. DM había adornado a los rostros de su casa con gorritos navideños, Mu había aceptado a que pusieran un arbolito navideño en su casa (ya que por ser la primera por la cual todos cruzaban, querían ver algo bonito y navideño al caminar por ahí) Aldebarán había invitado a todos a tener la cena de navidad en su casa, Milo se había puesto un gorro navideño y le había puesto unos cuernitos de reno a Camus ,el cual , lo único que parecía molestarle era que él era el reno y su amigo la representación (más delgada y atractiva) de Santa Claus, Saga y Kanon estaban acomodando los papeles para repartir a sus respectivos "amigos secretos" ya que no tenían de que otra forma participar, Afrodita se encontraba escondiendo discretamente muérdago encima de algunos templos, bancas, escaleras… encima de la entrada de la puerta patriarcal, en fin, Aioria estaba de lo más rojo, con una carta en su mano, no estaba seguro de invitar a Marín a su casa esa navidad, la envoltura rojo y el moño verde parecían retarlo, Aioros y Shura preparaban los villancicos y Shaka solo meditaba, a veces iba con Mu, pero la celebración de la navidad no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención, Dohko se había perdido por ahí, nadie sabía dónde estaba, pero tampoco hacían mucho por buscarlo, estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para eso, aun así su ausencia no pasaba inadvertida

-Creo… que debemos buscarlo- Pensó Kanon en voz alta, mientras tomaba un sorbo del ponche que le acababa de servir su hermano, en la cocina de la casa de Géminis, Saga se giró hacia el justo cuando había escuchado la voz de su hermano, el mayor miro un segundo haca arriba, reflexionando

-Tienes razón… ¿Quién le dará a su amigo secreto si no está?- Preguntó con fingido horror, Kanon giro los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Incorregible

-Ya lo creo- Saga le guiño un ojo mientras se giraba hacia la estufa y se servía su ración de ponche, la bebida humeaba en el vaso, el mayor jalo la silla vacante de la mesa y se dejó caer en ella, con cuidado de que el líquido no le cayera encima, se sonrieron con complicidad unos instantes hasta que la puerta de su casa se abrió de un golpe, ambos se levantaron de un salto y se asomaron por la entrada, DM estaba ya a la mitad del camino con un bastón de caramelo en su boca

-Permiso para pasar- dijo con desenfado mordiendo el caramelo

-Ah, eres tú- dijo Kanon entrando de nuevo a la cocina, DM hizo una expresión de indignación, el gorro navideño que llevaba puesto no quedaba nada con él, a excepción, de que la tela era azul, parecía lo único combinable, al bola banca rebotaba con cada paso

-¿Como que solo yo? Deberían agradecerme de que vengo a ahorrarles… ¿qué es eso verde allá arriba?- los gemelos voltearon al mismo tiempo a donde señalaba el italiano, una rama de muérdago se encontraba colgada inocentemente de la pared, el rostro de Saga enrojeció levemente y Kanon arqueo las cejas hacia su hermano, el menor había regresado para ver lo que colgaba, DM les sonrió pícaramente- Vamos, que ya saben la tradición

-Jodete- respondieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo antes de meterse rápidamente a la cocina, DM se rio entre dientes y pasó hacia la cocina sin ninguna invitación

-¿Qué toman? ¿Ponche?- DM frunció la nariz levemente con el bastón entre los dientes

-¿Quieres?- pregunto Saga tomando de su vaso, e italiano negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto directamente Kanon, DM hizo un gesto despectivo

-¿Saben dónde está el viejo maestro?- Kanon frunció el ceño, recargándose en el marco de la puerta con las piernas cruzadas, tomo un sorbo del ponche

-¿Y por qué nosotros vamos a saber?

-Voy por orden de casas, vengo desde Piscis- "no se crean los únicos" pensó el italiano, pero se ahorró el comentario, si quería información lo mejor era no hacer enojar a los géminis, Saga y Kanon chasquearon la lengua al mismo tiempo- ¿Saben? Es desconcentrarte que hagan todo al mismo tiempo

-No es mi culpa que el piense igual- se defendió Kanon señalando con su ponche a Saga, el cual le enseño la lengua a su hermano, DM rio de nuevo, resultaba aún más raro que Saga de Géminis, uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la orden orada, tuviera un temperamento tan infantil con su hermano, aun así, se desviaron del tema

-¿Saben dónde está o no?

-No- respondieron ambos, DM rolo los ojos con un suspiro cansino

-Me voy- anuncio levantándose de la silla, el basto se encontraba en niveles críticos y tendría que ir con Mu para robar algunos que estaban colgados del árbol, Kanon y Saga lo acompañaron a la entrada, en parte para despedirlo, y por otra parte para evitar que se llevara algo de ellos, cuando el italiano cruzo la entrada y comenzaba a bajar algunos escalones Kanon le grito desde la entrada

-¡Les Avisas Que Pasen Aquí Cuando Puedan!- DM levanto la mano en señal de que había escuchado, Kanon sonrió con suficiencia y al voltear de nuevo hacia adentro, vio que su hermano examinaba minuciosamente el muérdago desde su posición

-Tráeme la escalera- le ordeno Saga sin quitar la vista de la planta- Eso debe de ir en otro lugar- Kanon arqueo una ceja

-¿Osas desafiar a Afrodita?- pregunto en tono burlón, Saga lo miro con sus profundos ojos esmeraldas un segundo, antes de desviar de nuevo la vista al muérdago

-No lo desafío, solo cambio de lugar esa cosa- murmuró, Kanon sonrió ladinamente mientras se dirigía al sótano

-Entonces… ¿Dices que tampoco lo encuentras?

-humN….Ohmn- respondió Tauro comiendo unas pieza de pollo en su plato, según a lo que DM le entendió, lo había tomado por sorpresa a la hora de la comida, le ofreció pero el italiano había declinado el ofrecimiento, así que Aldebarán se encontraba felizmente comiendo de su pollo el solo

-Ya veo… Gracias- DM se levantó de su asiento, se despidió con la mano y bajo de nuevo las escaleras, rápidamente antes de que Tauro lo retuviera en su casa con alguna de sus historias o atiborrándolo con comida, para el italiano, Aldebarán siempre seria como la abuelita de la orden, aunque claramente nunca se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Afrodita, decirlo supondría la muerte… metafóricamente hablando, el italiano llego más rápido de lo que imagino al templo de Aries, el lemuriano se encontraba leyendo un libro en su sillón mientras su alumno, Kiki, daba vueltas por el piso, DM frunció el ceño, eso no era normal, tomando en cuenta de que el piso era plano y le pareció aún más raro cuando el niño comenzó a levitar sin dejar de rodar, el lemuriano mayor parecía no darse cuenta cuando el niño estaba detrás del libro embozando muecas, a dos metros del aire, dejándose caer y luego elevarse de repente, Mu pareció levantar la vista solo cuando DM llego dentro del templo, arqueando una de los puntos

-¿Permiso…?

-Concedido-completo DM acercándose a Mu, el cual suspiro, el italiano se dejó caer en el sillón en el que estaba sentado Mu con extraña familiaridad, mordió el último pedazo de bastón

-Lindo gorro- comentó el peli-lila dejando el libro a un lado

-¿Navideño, cierto? Me ha parecido jodidamente bonito el color- respondió DM moviendo la bolita blanca, Mu hizo una rara expresión

-Las palabras Cáncer, hay niños presentes

-No me molesta maestro- respondió Kiki rápidamente mientras se hacía girar en el aire, Mu miro a Kiki con una mirada del tipo "Mantente-Callado-A-Menos-Que-Quieras-Correr-Otros-Cien-Kilomentros", El niño se calló mientras giraba en silencio, Mu miro de nuevo a DM

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe que vengas? Ya no hay dulces en el árbol…

-¡¿Qué?!- DM rápidamente corrió hasta el pequeño árbol de la entrada, y en efecto, ya no había ningún caramelo presente, el italiano lloriqueo levemente

-Mis dulces….

-Podrías ir a comprarlos a Rodorio, ya sabes, que Saga te tele transporte- Mu hablo detrás de DM, el cual se sobresaltó, no lo había visto acercarse, el italiano miro con lastima la envoltura de su ultimo bastón y la guardo en alguna parte de sus ropas, claro que habría dulces, pero él no los compraría, Kiki apareció de repente al lado de su maestro

-¿Va a comprar más, señor Ángelo?- pregunto el niño con inocencia, DM chasqueo la lengua

-Ya veré… Mu, ¿No has visto a Dohko?

-¿Al antiguo maestro? No… ¿Por qué?- Ángelo pateo el suelo, Mu era su última esperanza

-No está, nadie sabe a dónde se fue

-¿Le has preguntado al patriarca?- Ángelo trono los dedos, claro, se había olvidado de el

-No… iré a preguntarle- DM rápidamente dio media vuelta para subir por las 12 casas, pero un muro invisible se interpuso en su camino, casi se daba en la nariz, dio media vuelta para encarar al peli-lila, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de curiosidad en sus ojos, Ángelo frunció los labios, ODIABA cuando hacia eso, esa era una de las razones por la cual nunca bajaba a la primera casa

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en buscarlo?

-No son tus asuntos, Aries- Se limitó a decir con arrogancia- Quiero irme

-No quitare el muro hasta que me digas

-Jodete entonces- murmuro el peli-azul antes de usar las ondas infernales para transportarse a la casa patriarcal, estaba prohibido, pero al diablo las reglas, cuando comenzó a subir, diviso otra rama de muérdago justo en la entrada, estaba escondida, pero si prestabas atención se veía claramente, Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar Afrodita salió, de no ser por los reflejos de ambos, hubieran chocado el uno con el otro

-Fíjate- murmuro el peli-celeste

-Fíjate tu- respondió infantilmente el italiano, se miraron fijamente el uno con el otro, hasta que las sonrisas de ambos cortaron el ambiente, chocaron palmas y sin querer se sentaron en las escaleras

-¿Encontraste algo de información?

-Nada- se quejó el italiano, Afrodita frunció el ceño- Pero ha pasado algo terrible

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Han atacado de nuevo?- Afrodita rápidamente miro a los lados, DM miro con extrañeza a su amigo, era taaan paranoico

-¿Qué? No…- saco dramáticamente la envoltura del dulce- ¡Mira esto! ¡Se ha terminado y ya no hay más en el árbol de Mu!- Afrodita tomo la envoltura y la miro de arriba abajo

-… ¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "Y"? Ya no tengo más- Ángelo comenzó a lloriquear, Afrodita rolo los ojos y le entrego la envoltura, el italiano la tomo lastimosamente

-Oh, ya, Calla…- Afrodita cayo redondo en la trampa, el peli-celeste intento consolar a su amigo- Ya compraremos más- Ángelo lloriqueo más fuerte, ocultaba la sonrisa debajo de sus manos que le tapaban toda la cara

-Dulces…

- ¡Yo compre los dulces! ¡DOS Veces esta navidad!- Se quejó Afrodita, en serio, si DM quisiera ser actor...-¡Esta bien! ¡Mañana iré a comprarlos!

-¡Promételo!- Ángelo lloriqueo como un infante, Afrodita roló los ojos

-Sí, si, como digas- murmuro despectivamente, como por arte de magia, DM levanto la cabeza, tenía los ojos completamente secos, Afrodita frunció el ceño

-¿No estabas llorando?

-¿Llorando? ¿Quién?- Ángelo tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, Afrodita se puso rojo, mientras fruncía los labios-… ¿Afrodita?

-¡Maldito, Mehashechojurarcomprarlosdulces!-grito el peli-celeste juntando todas las palabras en una sola oración, solo una palabra se creó en la mente del italiano: "Corre", Piscis creo una rosa roja en su mano, lista para lanzarla a su amigo, Cáncer corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta entrar al templo patriarcal, cerró las puertas para cortarle el paso a su amigo, pero no eso no sirvió de mucho, Afrodita estaba casi pisándole los talones, Ángelo esperaba encontrar al patriarca, PRONTO, el peli-azul giro a la izquierda en un intento de perder a su amigo, pero en cambio, choco con alguien más, Ángelo cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo, Afrodita llego detrás de él, se quedó quieto unos instantes, luego hizo desaparecer la rosa y se arrodillo, Ángelo miro a la persona que estaba frente a él, Shion se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con uno de los puntos arqueados, el italiano rápidamente se arrodillo

-Patriarca- Saludaron ambos caballeros, Shion sonrió ladinamente

-Levántense, justamente quería verlos a ustedes…_dos- _informo antes de que DM hubiera queridoirse- Síganme- ambos caballeros se miraron el uno al otro antes de seguir al patriarca, la mirada celeste de Afrodita decía algo parecido a "Estas muerto, cangrejo", Ángelo entrecerró los ojos mientras seguían al patriarca a su despacho, cuando hubieron llegado, el patriarca los invito a sentarse, mientras el mismo se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, cuando los dos caballeros se sentaron, Shion fue directo al grano

-Donde esta Dohko- ambos caballeros se miraron, DM se encogió de hombros

-Eso no es una pregunta- Afrodita le pateo levemente la espinilla debajo de la mesa

-No lo sabemos, su ilustrísima, nosotros también lo buscábamos, pero ninguno de los otros caballeros de la orden dorada sabe dónde está, créanos, hemos pasado por cada una de las 12 casas- Ángelo estuvo a punto de replicar, Afrodita no lo había acompañado, pero algo le decía que le iba a ir pero si se quejaba, se mordió el interior de la mejilla

-Ya veo…- murmuro el patriarca, levantándose de la silla para mirar fijamente a través de la ventana- Me parece raro que se haya ido así sin más, usualmente nos avisa a todos

-¿Entones usted tampoco sabe?- Pregunto el italiano, Shion negó levemente

-No, pero algo me dice que no es nada grave

-¿No vamos a buscarlo?- pregunto Afrodita a su vez, el patriarca negó

-Ya es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse por sí solo, además, que si no aviso, no debe ser nada importante- Shion se encogió de hombros- me han ahorrado el trabajo de preguntarles a todos los dorados que quedan

-¿Podemos retirarnos?- preguntaron ambos

-Pueden ret… esperen, ¿Eso de la entrada es muérdago?

-No- respondió rápidamente Afrodita, DM arqueo una ceja, Shion frunció el ceño

-Pueden retirarse…-murmuro distraído- los veo mañana en el templo de Tauro

-Feliz Navidad- dijeron ambos dorados que se habían dado en el pecho con el puño derecho a modo de despedido, los dos salieron del despacho hasta la casa de Piscis en silencio, cuando llegaron se dejaron caer en la sala, bueno, en los sillones para ser más específicos, en medio del silencio Ángelo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Afrodita lo miro extrañado, pero luego de unos instantes se le pegó la risa, y comenzaba a reírse también con él, DM se limpió una lagrima que comenzaba a agruparse en su ojo

-Ahh, Afrodita…. ¿Es en serio? ¿Muérdago en el despacho?

-Me pareció interesante ver qué pasaba si se daban cuenta

-Menos mal que nos fuimos antes- agrego el italiano, de nuevo estallaron en carcajadas

Estaba al frente. Solo a… tres o cuatro pasos de la puerta, pero parecían miles de kilómetros al parecer de Aioria, tomo con fuerza la carta, había tardado horas para que la envoltura hubiese quedado así de bonita, pero ahora el papel se arrugaba debajo de sus dedos y el moño quedaba tristemente ladeado, era ahora o nunca, tomo valor y estiro la mano para tocar en la puerta, cuando sus nudillos quedaron a algunos centímetros la puerta se abrió del otro extremo, Aioria se sobresaltó, y se quedó quieto, del otro lado estaba la amazona de águila, con la máscara puesta y la misma ropa de siempre con todo y armadura, aunque no pudiera verle el rostro, sabía que arqueaba una ceja

-¿Si?- bien, ya había pasado el momento de salir corriendo, Aioria sentía como la sangre le subía al rostro, apretó la mandíbula, viendo en algún punto detrás de la amazona-…. ¿Aioria?

-Oh. He… - Aioria comenzó a titubear- y-y… t-u…. ¡noche!...na-vid…n-na...- ambos quedaron en silencia, el chico maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no poder articular alguna palabra decente y Marín, dándole su espacio

-No entiendo- murmuro la chica, Aioria le tendió la carta casi con un movimiento brusco, parecía un niño de kínder y estaba más rojo que la envoltura, Marín tomo la carta con lentitud, luego de unos instantes murmuro un rápido- ¿Quieres pasar?

-hmh- respondió rápidamente el caballero de Leo, ambos pasaron a la pequeña sala de la casa de la Marín

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- el caballero negó con la cabeza, Marín debajo de la máscara sonrió y se sentó justo enfrente de Aioria

-¿Debo abrirlo ahora?- el caballero paso su mano por su nuca justo cuando la pelirroja comenzaba a desatar el moño (¡moño de media hora!), se levantó rápidamente, la carta era para que ella la leyera sola, si no, Aioria se habría ahorrado el trabajo y le hubiera dicho directamente (aunque claro, no habría podido)

-Me tengo que ir…- aviso caminando solo a la puerta, Marín se limitó a levantar la cabeza cuando el caballero de leo giraba el pomo- Nos vemos después- se despidió casualmente y cruzo la puerta. En cuanto salió el exterior comenzó a correr a su templo.

Marín dentro de su _casa_ frunció el ceño

-Chico raro- murmuró rompiendo por fin la envoltura, dentro había la carta más bonita que hubiera visto jamás, Vaya que Aioria había hecho bien su trabajo, la chica la abrió con curiosidad para leer el interior, a decir verdad, personalmente esperaba que en la tarjeta vinieran más palabras, solo la invitaba a su templo para pasar noche buena y navidad, Marín frunció los labios, se levantó y guardo la tarjeta en su cajón escondido, para que nadie más la viera y no era porque le apenaba, sino porque interiormente gritaba como una chica de 16 a la que el chico que le gusta le pidiera ir al baile, la pelirrojo se mordió el labio y miro hacia su reloj, tendría que comenzar a arreglarse si iba a ir con el caballero

Saga y Kanon esperaban a que los dorados pasaran por sus amigos secretos, habían pasado 15 minutos… media hora… una hora y nadie pasaba

-Te lo he dicho, no les iba a avisar- informo Saga tomando su décimo vaso de ponche, vaya que esa cosa estaba buena

-Maldito cangrejo- murmuro Kanon con enfado- vamos a tener que dárselos

-No pienso bajar las dos casas para luego volver a subirlas- informo el mayor, Kanon sonrió ladinamente

-¿Quien dijo que íbamos a caminar? Usare la _otra dimensión_, será más rápido y fácil

-Si tú puedes hacerlo solo, ¿para qué me ocupas?

-No quiero verme ridículo entregándolo yo solo

-¿Quieres que me ridiculice contigo?

-Por favor- Saga sonrió mientras tomaba el último trago de su ponche, camino a la entrada, su gemelo lo siguió detrás de él, el mayor fue el que creo la otra dimensión

-Vamos- lo invito, Kanon tomo la caja que había cerca y metió los catorce papeles en el (contando al Patriarca y a Kiki, claro) y ambos gemelos se metieron en él.

La entrega de los papeles era pacifica, todos tomaron sus respectivos papeles con emoción y más de un caballero los confundió a ambos, cambiando el nombre de uno por el del otro pero lo dejaban pasar, al fin y al cabo ya casi era navidad y lo último que querían era estar molestos el uno con el otro por una simple falta de atención, además de que ya estaban casi acostumbrados de que les cambiaran el nombre, cuando le entregaron el ultimo papel al patriarca, y que verificaban que no le había tocado su mismo nombre, regresaron a su templo, solo quedaban tres papeles, los respectivos para ellos dos y para Dohko pero el malagradecido había desaparecido.

Kanon le tendió la caja a su hermano, que se encontraba leyendo un libro, Saga lo miro de reojo y metió la mano en la caja con aire distraído, tomo el primero que tocaron las puntas de sus dedos, cuando lo saco Kanon tomo su papel a su vez. El menor estaba a punto de abrirlo ahí mismo

-Kanon, necesito privacidad, no quiero que veas quien me toco- dijo Saga sin quitar la vista del libro, el menor hizo un puchero y se alejó a su respectivo cuarto, cuando Saga escucho que la puerta del cuarto de su hermano se cerró, dejo el libro de lado y con emoción (del tipo de un niño pequeño en navidad) desenrollo el papel, leyó dos veces el nombre

_KIKI_

…¿Kiki? Ese nombre no estaba en sus planes, lo medito unos segundos ¿Pero qué rayos se le regala a un niño? ¿Juguetes? No, el niño ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para eso, aparte de que las veces que entraba no había juguetes por ningún lado más que… herramientas, de las cuales estaba seguro de que eran de Mu y no del niño, tomo el libro y se lo coloco en los labios mientras pensaba en un gesto distraído, el regalo debía ser para el día siguiente…

Kanon se aventó, literalmente a su cama, el colchón se movió y crujió en protesta por el peso del géminis, el menor se acomodó de tal manera que su peso solo se recargaba en sus codos, desenrollo el papel con impaciencia y sonrió al leer el nombre

_MILO_

Bien, era fácil, Milo era el que le seguía en sus juegos, y por ende, ya sabía muy bien que regalarle, probablemente no lo conocía tan bien como Camus, pero se hacía a la idea de lo que le regalaría, Milo era conocido por ser un mujeriego, bien. Su regalo estaba pensado. Kanon volvió a enrollar el papel y lo dejo en el primer cajón que abrió de su mesa de noche, que había al lado de su cama

"_Correr y esconderse _"era lo único que se repetía el castaño a sí mismo, sus ojos verdes buscaban desesperadamente algún lugar que le diera un buen sitio para esconderse, o algún lugar de sombra, tomo con más fuerza el saco que traía consigo y lo pego a su cuerpo al correr, no debía de caerse, no señor, miro hacia atrás unos instantes, tal parecía que sus perseguidores se habían quedado atrás, se detuvo y se recargo en la pared, tratando de acompasar su respiración, que era ya de por si agitada, miro el interior del saco, bien, todo seguía en su lugar

-¡DOHKO MISERABLE, SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES!- por reflejo, el chino cerro la bolsa y la atrajo a si de nuevo, vio sombras moverse a su izquierda y salió disparado a la derecha, a tiempo, cuando los perseguidores llegaron encontraron el lugar solo, Dohko ya llevaba de ventaja buena distancia, lejos del alcance de aquellas personas, se pasó la bolsa por la espalda y se la anudo en el pecho mientras corría, lo mejor era llegar al santuario cuanto antes.

**TENIA que escribirlo, no sé cómo le hice, pero aquí esta, últimamente me estoy haciendo adicta a los finales con suspenso, ahora ¿Quién habrá perseguido a Dohko y que era lo que tenía en la bolsa? ¿Llegara al santuario? ¿Camus conseguirá por fin el gorro de Santa? ¿Aioros y Shura cantaran bien?**

**:D dejen Reviews, dependiendo de la aceptación continuare, si no…. Se quedaran con la duda**


End file.
